Ningen
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: What does it mean to be truly human? and why is it that he who has supposed to have lost humanity so long ago still carries a hint of humanity within him. Why is he more human than others? Why? Sometimes I just have to wonder is his kind really the ones who are monsters or is it us who really us who labelled them as so. In the end I only have one question, are we truly human? -AVH
1. Humanity

**Ningen**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN:** was studying for a bio test for thursday and decide to take a small break and this is the fruition of that hour long break.

Funny how I was studying about the circulatory system when I decide to write this

**ANN: **Updated this by a bit and yep I'll make this to one of my regular series, as of the status for my other works.

Satsujin chapter 8 is around 25% done chapter 9 is done

N2 is 80% done

The Fifth is 40% done

Ashes to Ashes is 30% done

Fire and Ice is 90% done

**-Ningen-**

That is not dead which can eternal lie,

And with strange aeons even death may die

**Abdul Alhazred**

**-Ningen-**

**Story Start**

******Prologue: **Humanity

You know there are certain events in Human history that makes people ask where you were when it occurred.

Something like.

Where were you when Senju Hirashima and Uchiha Madara battled in the Valley of the End?

Where were you when the Uzushiogakure got wiped out from the map of the Elemental Nations?

Where were you when the Namikaze Minato single-handedly massacred an army of Iwa-nin?

Where were you when Konoha was attacked by Oto and Suna?

Where were you when Akatsuki started hunting down the Jinchuuriki?

Where were you when the Fourth Ninja war started?

Before if someone asked me where I was when the world ended I would've just scoffed at them and told them they were crazy.

Now though if someone asks the same question again I'd say.

"I was fighting in the front lines making sure the world never ended"

And fight I did, even ended up as a hero after managing to kill the three Uchihas that were the cause of the entire war but what

comes after it?

What is the fate of the demon that brought peace to the world?

I was rewarded with one simple thing.

The view of the morning sun.

The view of the dawn.

It was absolutely Ironic.

I spent the last part of my life trying to get away from the dawn but in the end it still caught up.

The sight was so beautiful.

I smiled as I was bought down to my knees; I was starving, beaten, tortured, my chakra sealed, and all my friends and allies

long gone, killed during the war.

The ones surrounding and sentencing me were cowards who refused to join the battle.

The vultures that came swarming in during the aftermath of war.

I frowned this was the reality of humanity.

In the war I saw all the ideals clashing, the epitome of humanity's will to fight on, a pool of the positive emotions that every ninja fought for.

And in the aftermath I saw all the ugliness all the wretched emotions that lay hidden within.

Was that what human really were, beings of ugliness hidden within a mask of normality?

My head was pushed to the ground I wasn't really listening to what they were saying my eyes was purely concentrated on the pool of blood that I could've sworn was approaching me.

I internally smirked, the battlefield was still fresh with the blood of the fallen, it hasn't even been a week and they decided to get rid of me already.

Kinda ironic that I spent the last week of my life sleeping in a bed trying to recover or at least I thought so. When I woke up I was in a dusty prison room, bound and still injured.

My ears picked up a few of the words my executors were saying and apparently I was the only thing standing in the way of true peace.

My existence would cause wars or something.

I call bullshit, but it's not like anyone would listen because apparently a week was long enough to get rid of anyone who still supported me.

I openly smirked as I looked at the beautiful twilight that came with the dawn.

"So the great Uzumaki Naruto dies like this huh?" I said to myself as I saw it more clearly.

The pool of blood was really moving towards me.

It was the blood of a battlefield.

It was calling out to me, asking me to take it in, asking me to be one with it, no not asking, more of begging.

I let out a sad smile.

Is this their will?

The will of all those who died for the sake of peace.

The will of my allies, were they giving me this one opportunity.

It was a chance to live and I am willing to take it.

My executioner stopped talking as he signalled a few other men to ready their weapons.

I tried my best to move.

The men drew their swords, hammers, axes, knives.

I leaned my head forward towards the moist earth as I brought out my tongue and licked the blood off the ground.

They held their weapons up to the sky.

I raised my head as I saw the dawn one more time.

They brought their weapons down on me.

I grinned madly as I welcomed death with open arms.

**-Ningen-**

I spent a more than millennia wondering on my own.

The era of the ninja long gone from this world.

I made sure of that.

I kept wondering from place to place, no real goal insight.

Until I met her, a being so like me.

A being that also drank the blood of a battlefield.

She offered me a place to live.

I kindly accepted.

The two of us lived within the confines of her castle.

Not truly happy yet not truly sad.

We spent a few centuries together until she started to seek out the world beyond the castle walls.

She started by imprisoning this Englishmen as she learned more about the outside world from him.

After a few months she let the man escape as she offered me to come with her to the new part of the world.

I smiled she really was pushy so I gave in and joined her.

I watched as she went after the man's fiancé and her friend.

I watched as she plagued this place called England.

I watched as a group of brave men attempted to hunt her down.

I stopped watching and forcibly dragged her back to her castle much to her frustration.

Half way to her stronghold we decided to split up as I headed for the castle while she travelled with the Gypsies.

I battled with a man in her castle and to my surprise I lost.

I closed my eyes ready for death once more but I was spared.

"Why?" I asked the man.

"Because for a monster you are more human than others" was the man's response as he left me alone in the castle.

I eventually recovered and chased after the man only to find the man and his group standing over my defeated companion.

She had a knife through her heart and she was dying.

Yet again it was dawn.

**-Ningen-**

I was sitting inside an aircraft carrier right next to a young lad and a coffin.

The kid had a hint of craziness and thick bloodlust surrounding him.

He was smoking a cigarette that he took from that American in the plane.

He offered me one which I kindly declined.

I felt a sudden breeze as the door of the air craft carrier opened.

I watched the kid smile as he jumped with the coffin me following shortly after.

It was war.

And I really felt like killing something.

**-Ningen-**

I was in a dark room.

I've been awake for years, sitting in front of a coffin refusing to move.

She's been asleep for years now.

My body was already weak and faint.

I haven't eaten in years.

The two of us were sealed underneath a mansion shortly after the war.

Because humans didn't need monsters when the times were at peace.

Sounded familiar right?

I could have left but since she was bound to this family I decide to stay.

I at least owe her that much, after all she made the last few centuries bearable.

So I sat there in front of the coffin not really expecting anything to happen.

But then again nothing really goes as I expect it to be.

That's how my whole life has been.

Light seeped into the dark room as the door that sealed us in was opened.

There I saw her, a girl wearing glasses. She has long light golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

But her face was showing emotions I was oh so familiar with, fear and panic.

I kept silent as she approached me and the coffin.

"Is this my protection? It's nothing but a coffin and a dead man"

"I've found you Fraulein" I heard another voice say as the girl turned around.

***Bang***

I heard the sound of gunfire as the girl fell on her back with a loud scream.

Then I felt it.

Something warm and wet that brushed against my skin.

Something so familiar.

Something that I long forgot.

I smiled as I started licking it

I felt alive once more.

I stood up invigorated ignoring the mens panic.

I looked at the scene in front of me three men and a wounded girl.

I looked at the ground and saw a pool of blood.

I crouched staining my hand in a pool until it was crimson.

I stood up and started to wipe the blood all over the coffin behind me.

I smiled as the earth suddenly began shaking making the humans in the room shiver in fear.

And then I heard it, the sound of the coffin opening along with the voice I haven't heard in years.

"Tadaima Hakushaku (I'm back Count)"

"Okaerinasai Hakushaku Fujin (Welcome back Countess)"

**-Ningen-**

At the exact same time in the other side of the world a short chubby man with blonde hair sat on what looked like a throne.

He was smiling as the the flag of the Third Reich stood proud above him, fluttering even without wind.

The man was surrounded by various silhouettes.

All of them were smiling.

The chubby man stood from his throne as he extended his arms to his sides "And so it begins"

**-Ningen END-**

**Read and Review**


	2. Death of a Human

**Ningen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: rejoice I present the second chapter of Ningen as I somehow have this obsessive compulsive disorder of not wanting my fics to remain one shots so every time I release a fic expect a second chapter to come out shortly after it.**

**-Ningen-**

"Homo homini monstrum"

**-Victor Hugo**

**-Ningen-**

**Story Start: **

**Chapter 1: ****Death of a Human**

It is a beautiful moonlit night, there were little clouds in the skies, and the breeze carried just a hint of coldness in it. I was standing on top of a hill overlooking a small and remote village in England. If anyone saw me the first thing one would notice is probably my hair, it was short and spikey; my hair is now colored grey as its original color has faded long ago. If I look at them straight in the eye they'll probably notice my distinct pair of blood red crimson eyes in from my -what others have told me, quite handsome face that shined brightly even in the darkest of nights. I was also wearing a black cap over my hair hair, along with a black fitted over coat that went down to his thighs. To finish my attire off I was wearing a pair of almost tattered looking gray pants and black steel toed boots.

I closed my eyes as I basked in the moonlight.

I wonder how people would react if I told them that there was a malevolent god sealed within the moon or with the right requirements I could use it to control everyone on this planet.

Yep they'd call me crazy, but I definitely now better. I did save the world from those bloody insane Uchiha.

I opened my eyes as I stared at the moon

It was a beautiful moon.

A beautiful night to be alive.

"This is Hellsing here over, This is Hellsing here over, Give a Report on the situation Namikaze" came a voice from a small walkie talkie inside my coat.

And someone just had to ruin it.

"This is Hellsing here over, This is hellsing here over, Report on the situation Namikaze" it repeated once more.

"Ahh sorry about that, I kinda spaced out there for a moment" I replied as I looked down on the village. "I was just sating at the moon"

"Stay alert we don't wan-"

"I know, I know, no need to worry Ojou-chan" I looked at the sky one more time before I start this massacre "I can't help it, it's just so beautiful tonight" I replied as I slowly started walking towards the village.

-**Ningen**-

In a small barricade just in the outskirts of the village stood a small make ship base where the police were currently stationed. Inside one of the hastily put up tents stood the command center that the police constructed, in the very same room sitting in a wooden chair with a cigar in her mouth was the very same girl who long ago entered that basement and freed two monsters to wreak havoc on to the world. She was now an adult, instead of that girl dress she wore ages ago she was now wearing a dark green suit that made her look extremely sharp and professional. She was still wearing glasses and her hair was still as long as it was ages ago but overall she has changed, gone was scared and panicking girl from long ago, now she was an adult a brave one in fact that has spent the last ten years running her father's organization and hunting down those unholy beings that walks in the night.

She is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing the current leader of the Hellsing Organization.

Standing behind her was Walter C. Dornez, that young lad from the war almost half a century ago. Gone was the bloodlust and madness that took over him, he was now a serene old man and was working as the butler of the girl.

"Would you please repeat that" the man in charge asked as he stared in disbelief at the person sitting in front of him.

"Is said that this is now under the Jurisdiction of Hellsing and as I said before there is a vampire within the village" she replied calmly as the man in front of her finally snapped.

"Vampires? You mean those things from movies or fairy tales you can't possibly make me believe tha-"

The girl rolled her eyes as the man kept blabbing about the impossibility of what was happening. This really happened one too many times that she actually considered just recording her explanations. "They are real" she said cutting off the man.

"And I don't give a damn whether you believe me or not. Your job is done here. We, the royal protestant knights are part of the Hellsing organization and we've been exterminating these impure creatures for centuries." She pause as she stood up and leaned closer to the man "Now I suggest you pull out any reinforcement your planning to send into that village less you want to give the vampire more" she chuckled sarcastically "refreshments" she finished as the man could do nothing but grit his teeth and obey her orders.

"You don't need to worry though, we have our best operatives working on the situation" she paused as she took a drag from her cigar "I just hope there won't be any collateral damage" she said earning a strange look from the other people inside the room with the exception of the butler who was just smiling reminiscing of a time he once worked with the man.

**-Ningen-**

A well-endowed young woman with shot blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a police uniform was running for her life inside the very same village that the man was looking at earlier.

'Shit shit shit' the girl thought as she continued running away, she was hearing the sound of groaning and unintelligent moaning echoing close by. She and her team were sent here to investigate a case about a homicidal priest who attacked many people inside the town. Before the mission even started the young woman already had a gut feeling that this was not going to be a normal mission. Oh how right she was. The moment she and her team-mates were deployed they noticed the apparent lack of any villagers within the small rural area. At first they thought the people were just in hiding but after checking a few houses and finding out that they were empty they started to wonder what the hell was going on. Their group eventually made their way to the church where the mad priest, law and behold they did find him, while he was busy biting in the neck of a girl. Oh and did she mention that the cathedral was full of zombies or ghouls? Yes Zombies, mother****ing zombies. At first the group tried to fight back managing to take out a few of the ghouls but the moment the priest jumped in and bit the neck of the man that stood beside her she knew it was time to retreat.

She ran away as her team got overwhelmed and eaten.

The vampiric priest and his ghouls were just right behind her.

She kept running only to find herself in a clearing in the midst of the small woods leading out of town. She was blocked off by a group of ghouls. She turned around and saw the priest grinning madly at her like a hunter playing with its prey. The police girl gulped as she aimed her gun at the priest she knew it was pointless but she didn't really have any choice.

She fired her gun a few times.

He evaded the bullets and with a burst of inhuman speed appeared right in front of her. The priest then grabbed her by the arm as she immediately struggled to break free.

"There's no use firing your gun" he said as he placed his free hand on the girl's breast and began groping it. The girl looked away only for her

Her eyes widened as she saw her partners they were now ghouls, undead working for the priest. "That's right little girl" the man said as he groped harder "Your partners are now mine. Soon enough you'll be mine as well" she gritted her teeth as she fired her gun once more. It was the last bullet it was her last hope.

She smiled as it hit the priest in the head. Only for the smile to quickly vanish as the man suddenly burst out laughing. "What I want is a slave, I don't want to create some Draculina with her own free will" the priest proclaimed as he grabbed and tossed her gun away. He then quickly pulled her arm up over her back as he made his way around her. He was now standing behind her just a few inches away from her neck as he still held her arm with one hand. He gave her licked her cheek "Besides girl your age aren't usually virgins nowadays, but… " The man said as his free hand made its way between the blonde's legs. "I'm still going to rape you."

The girl closed her eyes in disgust. She was going to get violated and killed by this man and there was nothing she could do about it.

Not a damn thing.

It was like her childhood all over again.

Her mom getting killed then raped in front of her.

Was she going to suffer the same fate?

"I'm going to slowly drain your blood as I rape you, then I'll turn you into one of my ghouls and who knows, you might serve as good sex slave" the priest said as he continued molesting the police girl while laughing darkly.

"Help…" she cried out, tears flowing from the side of her eyes, hoping just hoping for a small chance that someone would save her.

"Stop it" a somewhat calm and soothing voice came from behind the vampire priest making the girl open her eyes.

The priest turned around slowly still holding latest victim as both stared at the figure standing still a few feet away from the two. How they didn't notice him approach them nobody knew.

But one thing was for certain, as the moon shined brightly down on the being dressed in black everyone in the area even the unintelligent ghouls knew from the sheer presence that the man was releasing that he was no ordinary human.

No he wasn't even a human to begin with.

It was the presence of a monster.

A real vampire.

**-Ningen-**

"Who the hell are you?" the priest asked me as a continued looking at the situation.

'He killed everyone in the village and turned them into ghouls and based on how he's holding on to the girl he plans to rape her, vampire or not the priest wasn't going to make it out of this situation alive.' I thought as I glared at the priest.

"Well I'm just a lonely ramen salesman that was taking a walk this fine evening" I replied seriously trying to confuse my opponent and probably make them drop their guard.

"A Ramen salesman? What the hell is ramen anyways? Is that some kind of crap no one cares about?" the priest asked as he continued grinning madly.

Yep. This man was going to die.

"You've probably lost your mind" the man said as he stopped groping the woman for a second and extended his now free arm to his side. He snapped his fingers summoning an army of ghouls around thirty of them all holding standard assault rifles with around 30 bullets per clip.

"Any last words?" the man said confidently as he looked at he stared at the gray-haired man

"You know… I call bullshit, this isn't fair at all" I replied as I scratched the back of my head.

"Why Because I have a hostage and outnumber you 30 to one?" he replied deciding to humour his prey.

I froze up was this man really that deluded, wait he probably was. I just stood there for a few seconds before I started laughing so hard that I had to bend over and start hitting my knees to try and calm myself down.

I looked at the priest once more and saw him with an expression bordering rage and confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked smugly.

"Oh man you really think this is enough to stop me?" I asked back as I calmed down from my laughing.

"Of course I do, we have guns!" the vampire priest replied almost immediately with pure confidence.

I just tiled my head to the side as I grinned "What you have are bullets and let's say you are going to need a hell of a lot more if you want to kill me" I replied as I took one step forward.

"Kill him" the priest ordered as the ghouls began firing their guns at me.

***DAKKA* *DAKKA* *DAKKA* *DAKKA* *DAKKA* *DAKKA* *DAKKA* *DAKKA* *DAKKA* **

They kept shooting at me, my arms were torn away, my chest, abdomen, and head riddle with bullets. **"HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" **I laughed out purposely using a deeper and more demonic tone that I developed years ago to instil fear in the hearts of these fools. These bullets didn't hurt at all, it barely even tickled. I guess that goes to show that I can't really die or even get hurt if the weapons used against me weren't blessed by the power of God or bathed in holy water. I extended my limbless arms to my sides as I continued walking towards the now shocked priest and the wide-eyed police girl.

I just kept laughing and walking as the ghouls kept firing.

Soon enough the sounds of gunfire stop as I raised my eye brow or what's left of it as I looked at the ghouls. 900 hundred bullets; all accurately aimed and would've probably killed anyone else.

Too bad I wasn't normal like everyone else.

Not even close.

"Done?" I asked as my wounds were covered by a bloody red mud like substance and in a matter of seconds my body including my clothes were repaired.

I stretched my body around for a bit ignoring the furiously reloading ghouls and the still shocked priest who was holding his hostage closer to himself. "My turn" I said as kept my hands extended to the side as six of my weapon of choice appeared in one in between each finger in both the left and the right hand.

The priest looked at me confusion evident in his face "Knives? What the hell are knives going to-"

"Kunais" I said cutting him off as I threw all six of them. "As for what are they going to do well… they're supposed to do that" I replied as each of the tiny knives he was mocking passed thought the head of at least three ghouls.

"So you were saying?" I asked mocking the priest as I took out more Kunais and threw it at his ghouls.

The priest's eyes widened as he saw how the man easily handled his ghouls "How can those Knives? How can you kill them so easily?" He asked swearing there was something strange about those knives or kunai as the man called them. It was like the blades were cutting through the very air itself.

"Sorry trade secret" I replied as not really wanting to explain to someone who is going to die about the entire process involved in making these silver kunai as well as how to I used this thing called chakra to make the blades sharper.

The priest growled out in frustration as he decided to make use of his hostage. He placed himself close behind the girl with his arms around her neck.

"Why.. why is a vampire like you siding with those pitiful humans!" he asked as a cold breeze passed through the air.

"I don't really have a reason it's more of an obligation to friend of mine" I replied as a yawned. The priest was desperate now and was probably going to do something stupid.

"How about this" I said getting the man's attention. "Let the girl go and I won't kill you, I'll even let you go"

"Do you think I', stupid?, the moment I let her go you'll kill me!" the priest replied. 'At least he has more common sense than I thought' the man clad in black though before he comically closed his left hand into a fist and bopped it In the palm of his right hand.

"Oi~ Ojou-chan Are you by any chance a virgin" I asked as the girl as she suddenly blushed while the priest glared at me having an idea about what I'm planning.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin, answer me!" I screamed out as the girl continued blushing madly as she answered "Yes! I'm a virgin"

"You heard her" I said to no one in particular.

***Bang***

The priest's eyes suddenly widened as he looked down towards his chest, a big gaping hole now present in the area where his heart is supposed to be. He let go of his hostage -who was now sporting a wound over her chest as, he fell backwards.

"I told you I wasn't going to kill you" I said to the priest as I looked and saw the shock expression on his face. I smiled as I saw the reflection in the eyes of the vampire; it was the reflection of the barrel of a silver gun smoke coming out of it. The last thing the man saw before he died was another bullet passing through the barrel of the gun. He saw it coming and couldn't do anything as the bullet went through his head.

"But I never said anything about her" I turned my head around and smiled. Behind me stood a woman with porcelain or what could be described as extremely pale coloured skin and long waist length black hair. She has the same red eyes as I do and her face was nothing short of beautiful. It was so perfect that even the sick inhuman grin she was sporting right now couldn't even possibly tarnish her beauty. She was wearing an all read attire consisting of a red fedora hat, an opened red trench coat that went down to her calves. Underneath the coat she was wearing a black suit and pants that were probably a size or two below her. Her clothing was sticking to her skin as it showed her luscious curves and exposed the cleavage of her plump D-cup breasts.

"You're late" I told her as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Well someone had to kill all the other ghouls that were left in that small village" she replied as she crossed her arms and placed it under her assets.

"Why did it take so long? I swear you coul-"

***Boom***

I heard from a far as I snapped my head towards the direction of the loud sound. There was now a gigantic pyre in the direction of the village "Wait what was that?" I asked as I looked back at her. This time she had both her hands behind her head as she was whistling innocently as she kicked some dust of the ground.

"Ah. I just had to make sure that there were no ghouls left" she replied as she bent her head to the side trying to avoid my gaze.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Well I thought it would brighten up the atmosphere"

"By burning the entire village to the ground?"

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully.

My palm met my face.

"This mission was boring" the ravenette said as she yawned while walking to my side. "So what are we going to do about her?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side pointing it at the still downed girl.

"I don't know A-" was all I said before I felt a gun pointed at my head.

"What did I telly ou about calling me by that name?" she asked as she pushed the gun harder against my head.

"Do you really have to change your name each and every time you wake up from a deep slumber?" I asked back sweat drop forming in the back of my head.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" she cried out as she glared at me "Now what did I tell you to call me?"

"I'm a bit confused I'm just going to mention a bunch of names and tell me if I hit the right one" I cleared my throat before I started saying names and aliases she used over the long years that I have known her. I know what she wants me to call her but sometimes it was really fun messing with her.

"Lenore, Bellatrix, Elizabeth, Virinigia, Valerie, Eve, Dawn, Sonja, Mina, Rita, A-"

"That one!" she replied as I passed by her current name.

"Which one?"

She pouted while she kept glaring at me.

"Fine fine, Eve you happy now?" I asked as the woman nodded. Honestly for someone who is already over 500 years old she could still act so childish. Then again I could say the same for myself. I think it's one way of us coping with our immortality and we try everything to cope with it, less we want to go insane and kill each other. Not that we haven't tried before.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"Gurgghh gaaahhh ahhh gurghh" said the now dying police girl.

"Ah" the two of us said in unison as we both comically bopped our fist in our opened palm.

"So she's a virgin.. and you shot her.. do you want her?" I asked as I looked over my partner who was now resting her chin on her hand as she adopted an expression of deep thought.

"Umu… I don't really need a servant! I already have you to fill in for that position" she replied as she puffed her chest out and placed her hands on her hips.

"For the last time… I AM NOT YOUR GODDAMN SERVANT!" I screamed out. Seriously I just spent my time looking after her since without me she'd probably be doing something chaotic and stupid like going to England and raising hell there. Yep that was all on her and I was forced to pull her ass out of that situation.

"Ughh aggghhh ahh…" came from the dying police girl

"Yeah, Yeah wait a second Mommy and Daddy are talking"

"Gugghhhgg"

"Well Ojou-chan won't be happy if I bought home a stray vampire after I just leveled an entire village" Eve replied as she looked at the direction of the explosion.

"Hai…" I replied knowing just how pissed Intergra was going to be. Heck for all I know she could be holding her gun right now and making her way here to shoot Eve down.

Meanwhile inside the command center the old butler was trying his best to restrain the said woman. He was even considering using his wires.

"And come one if you want to save her you could do it yourself and I'm pretty sure your Ojou-chan won't be mad at you"

"Huh why is that?" I asked as I tilted my head and looked at my red clad partner.

"Are you serious?" the vampiress replied as she slowly palmed her face. Her long-time friend was really dumb no downright retarded when it came to certain matters and love was one of them. She knew this better than anyone as it took her more than a hundred years to get the man to notice her affections towards him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again only for her to wave her hand dismissively ending our conversation "Damned spoiled vampire princess" I muttered under my breath as I slowly walked towards the dying girl.

"Ugghghh Mother…. Father…." we both heard from the girl.

"Oh crap" I said a loud as I ran to the dying girl's side. How she was still alive I had no clue. I swear me and Eve have been talking for like five minutes.

I looked down on her my mood taking a more serious one. I looked at her and concentrated as I projected my thought into her now fading consciousness. I'm not exactly sure how I'm doing this or how I even got this skill but I think I got it from the blood of a Yamanaka I drank ages ago.

"Do you want to live?" I asked her

"Yes" she replied weakly her voice hoarse and ragged as if she was barely able to mutter out that response.

"Even if it meant not being human anymore?"

She nodded her voice already gone.

"Why? You can probably die as a human, why forsake your humanity and become one of us?" I asked a loud shocking Eve who just smiled sadly after hearing my words.

"So do you still want to live as a monster or die as a human?" I asked once more as I looked at the girl now literally once foot inside the realm of death.

"I want to live" I heard her reply with all her remaining power.

I smiled sadly if it was possible I'd prefer she died as a human but it was unfair to her if I didn't give her a chance in life. It was her choice and she must abide by its possible consequences. "Very well" I said as I kneeled down and approached her neck "what is your name?" I asked as I watched the girl move her lips no voice coming out.

"Seras Victoria" I silently muttered as I opened my mouth, canines already extending unnaturally before I bit down on her neck and sealed the young woman's fate.

"Ahh tonight really is a beautiful night." I heard Eve say from behind me as she watched the scene.

The human known as Seras Victoria died that day.

**-Ningen End-**

AN: Pics in the Profile

**Thoughts on Fem Alucard Please**

**Read and Review**


End file.
